The present invention relates to a polyhedron comprised of a plurality of larger first sections, which are openable apart to define smaller second sections, and the second sections are openable apart to define still smaller third sections The sections may be marked with indicia relating to the part of the entire polyhedron which each individual section comprises. The invention could have use as an educational device to illustrate fractions of the entire polyhedron or to illustrate a complete whole comprised of a plurality of parts somehow related to parts of the polyhedron, e.g. a calendar, and it may be used for entertainment and amusement as well.
Various polyhedrons, such as cubes, are shown in the art as being made up of separate parts or sections See U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,573,683 and 4,037,846. It is known to have separate sections of a polyhedron connected together and openable apart around their respective connections together. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,750. In addition, the individual parts of such a polyhedron may be marked with indicia, which are hidden from view when the polyhedron is assembled, but which are exposed to view when the sections of the polyhedron are moved, e.g. by being folded outward. See U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,409,750; 3,638,949; 4,509,980. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,144. It is also known to have the indicia represent something related to a part of a whole, e.g. a number, a calendar date, etc.
However, the prior art does not suggest a polyhedron which has openable apart, yet attached together, sections that carry indicia related to the fraction of the entire polyhedron that an individual section thereof comprises. Furthermore, the prior art does not suggest a series of opening steps for first opening the first larger sections of the polyhedron apart to define second smaller sections and for then opening each of the second smaller sections apart to define third still smaller sections, etc.